Do You?
by Wolfy101
Summary: Sophie has a some questions it hurts Howl to answer. Inspired by an old chailmail.


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: Inspired by an old chain mail.**

Do You?

* * *

Sophie needed to know. She loitered outside his workroom door, trying to gain the courage to open it.

It had been two weeks before that the castle had taken flight, and the problem had began.

He was as polite as ever, but his eyes when they looked at her were distant. He had only kissed her once, in the spur of the moment the day the castle took flight, and they hadn't spoken of it since. Since her transformation back into herself she had realized that she was even more beautiful despite the curse. While she was old her other form had slimmed and filled out in all the right places, and Markle, as one of his experiments, had created a potion to elongate her hair. The stunning silver strands were almost to her waist, pulled up in a high ponytail as she worked.

But he hadn't seemed to notice. A comment about her hair the day he recieved a heart, but nothing since. Her angel with hellfire in his soul. He had kept his hair dark, and was as strong as ever. His eyes still sparkled with an unseen light, his muscles still grew taught when he lost his temper with her, his smirk still stopped her heart, and he was still an unpredictable, arrogant bastard. But he was her bastard. She hoped.

Sighing she tried to stop her hand from trembeling as she raised to knock.

* * *

Howl looked up from his calculations when a gentle knock rang through the heavy wood door, barly loud enough to hear. Only one person in the entire house knocked like that.

He quickly looked back down, trying to pull all the emotion from his voice as he called out. "Come in!"

She slowly opened the door. Timidly slipping through.

His flower in the desert. His dimond in a coal mine. His strength. His weakness.

Immediatly he could smell her. Flowers. The soft sent of lilly and lilac. A gentle tint of rose.

The air was suddenly electrified. She was upset. He could feel it like a spear into his soul. He was so in love with her that he had to pierce his hand with his quill to keep from turning to her. The blood stained the parchment in front of him, but he didn't feel it.

"Howl?"

Her voice was uncertain. Almost frightened.

Did he scare her? No! He would to anything to keep her from fear! That's why he stayed away from her, he knew that she knew how vile he was, how horrible inside.

She must feel like it was her duty to see if he was alright, even though he disgusted her. He would free her from that dillousion.

"Sophie, I'm busy. I have alot of work to do-"

"Please."

He stopped as her words, spoken so softly. The quill went back into his hand to stop him from running to her. He was writting more with blood then ink at this point.

"Sophie?" He loved the way her name rolled of his tougue. He could say it forever and never grow tired of the way it rang out.

"Howl, do you think I'm pretty?"

She's worried I'm falling in love with her! She wants to make sure I'm not! I'll give her what she wants if quells her fears.

"No."

He didn't turn. Didn't see the way she doubled over like she'd been struck in the stomache. Didn't see the deep breaths to hold the tears down.

"Do you want to stay with me forever?"

He winced.

"No."

The tears pooled in her eyes.

"If I walked away from you forever, would you cry? Would you miss me?"

The quill gouged him again.

"No."

His voice was qivering with the lies he was shoving through his clenched teeth.

_His voice is shaking with anger! He must be so tired of all my foolish questions._ Sophie cried inside.

And, the tears trickling sliently down her porcelain cheeks, she voiced her last question.

"Do you like me? At all?"

Howl felt his new heart tearing in his chest. A sparkling tear slipped from one blue eye.

"No."

"Howl-"

He spun, splattering blood over the wall.

"NO SOPHIE! No."

His voice cracked and he ran past her, bolting into the hallway.

He stopped when he realised she wasn't coming after him. He slowly walked back to the door that had tudded closed behind him. Tentitivly Howl leaned forward pressing his ear to the rough wood.

She was crying. And they weren't tears of joy, there was no laughter. He could picture her kneeling there, rasping sobs wracking her body.

He had really screwed up. He had said something wrong. But how? He had said what she'd wanted. If he had said yes to any of those questions she would upset. But she was upset because he said no. So...if he had said yes...

Howl hit his forehead against the door. He was such a jackass. If he came in know and said he was lying she would think he was pitiying her, or toying with her heart. He had to go about it delicatly.

* * *

Sophie eventually stood, wipping her red eyes. He really was a monster. But she knew he wasn't. At least, he never would be in her eyes. He could beat her and never apologize, yet if he raised his had she would come. It would be so much easier if she could hate him. If she could turn this heart wrenching pain into a passionate anger. But she couldn't. She just...couldn't.

He had said he wouldn't miss her. Maybe he was giving her a hint. Maybe she should just leave. Find a place in the city. Rent an apartment. Escape.

Yes. Her flight or flight meter was heavily weighed to flight, and it was time. Quickly standing Sophie went to her room, packing a suitcase with only the most essential things. She scrawled a note to her 'family' and cracked open the door. Calcifer had gone with Markle and Hien on an all day excursion into Market Chipping. Howl had encouraged them to. He had said that they were too loud and that he and Sophie had work to do. He wasn't in sight, so the work must have been VERY important. She had been a fool to disturb him.

Leaving was hard. She ran her fingers over the furniture, smiling at the memories. Sighing, she took one long last look before turning the dial to the shop, and walking out.

* * *

She wandered around the city for a few hours before taking out her coin purse. Howl had no problem conjuring up money, and the shop was very successful. As she left she had emptied the safe below the counter into her suitcase and put the coins in the registered in her purse. She had quite alot.

The place she chose to stay at was on the very edge of town. It rented out small cottages for weeks at a town for a reasonable price. It would do until she found a place far away from every base the castle had. Somewhere obscure, somewhere they wouldn't look, if they even looked at all. She was lost in her own world as the care taker led her up a small lane to a little yellow cottage with a flowerbed outside.

She smiled at the irony, the window boxes were filled with flowers she had sold to the owner of the complex from her little shop. Was there nowhere to run?

The caretaker left her at the door. Sophie set down her bag and unlocked the door. The place was small and quaint. The front door opened into a small hall which led into a parlor. The doors off the parlor led to a kitchen/dinning room, a bedroom and the bathroom. Out of the bedroom another door led to the small back yard.

Sophie put her bag on the bed and checked the cabinets. Empty. If she wanted to eat she would have to go shopping. Down the street was a small deli that also served as the bakery and the general store. It was a shady place that was always empty, but she didn't want to be with people right now.

Taking her purse and locking the door behind her, Sophie left the house.

* * *

Sophie made her way back up to the door, a bag under each arm. The store had been derserted. She had taken her time so it was dark, the house unlit. Fumbling, she managed to open the door and put the bags onto the counters. The house was still dark, and she had stumbled blindly to the kitchen, unable to see the light switches.

A breeze lifted the hair on her forehead. But it was the fact that she had closed all the doors and windows which raised the hairs on the back of her neck. She slowly turned, walking silently back toward the parlor.

She was cofident in herself, until she fell over one of the side tables. Laughter echoed around her as two strong arms reached out to halt her decent. She found herself spun around, facing a broad, toned chest underneath a loose peasant shirt.

"That is just so like you Sophie."

"Howl! I-"

He silenced her with brushing her lips gently with his. He felt her tense in his arms, but it was already too late. Her lips were so soft, her skin like velvet. He needed to taste her. But he kept the kiss gentle. Softly his lips rested on hers, as she gradually relaxed, leaning into him. He cautiously began to move his lips over hers, loving the way she responded to him. He nibbled on her lower lip, making her gasp. Before things got out of hand, he pulled her closer to him, feeling her shiver as his hot breath seared her skin.

"Your not pretty. Your Beauiful."

She went limp in his arms. He head on his shoulder as he continued.

"I don't _want _to stay with you forever, I _need_ to stay with you forever."

He could feel her heart beating in time with his.

"When you walked away from me, I didn't cry."

He felt her begin to stiffen.

"I died inside. I missed you more then I could ever bear."

He nibbled her earlobe, loving the way she gasped his name.

"And I don't like you, Sophie Hatter."

He allowed her to pull back, staring into her glimmering eyes.

"I love you."

Her smile lit up his life. The happiness in her eyes seared his soul.

"I love you too."

He laughed. Picking her up and spinning her around. He put her down and groaned happily, pulling her lips onto his.

After they had come up for air for a second time, Sophie put a hand on his lips as he made to swoop down again.

"So what now Wizard Pendragon?"

He kissed her fingers, pulling her back into his embrace.

"Depends."

He grinned mischeviously.

"How long do you have the cottage for?"

**

* * *

Taa-daa!! What did you think? I really love it! Review!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Gone Crazy and Staying There,**

**Wolfy101**


End file.
